Be The Match
by 184
Summary: "The day I saved a stranger's life was the day my life was forever changed." Bella has agreed to donate bone marrow for a dying child. That day she meets a doctor who will change her life. This story tells the tale of that fateful day. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here is a short story I've been working on for a good cause! The story is complete, so updates will be fast. Thank you in advance for your reviews and feedback! I hope you enjoy "Be the Match."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any associated characters, nor do I have any rights to "Be the Match" or the "National Bone Marrow Registry." No copy right infringement intended.**

**For more information on how you can join the bone marrow registry go to: www(dot)marrow(dot)org**

Saving a Life

The day I saved a stranger's life was the day my life was forever changed.

I got the phone call around 8:00 a.m. that morning that I was a match. "A match for what?" I enquired, wondering what they were trying to sell me now.

"Several months ago you submitted your DNA to the National Bone Marrow Registry. Are you still willing to donate?" the lady on the phone asked me.

That was not what I had expected. "Yeah, sure," I answered. I had forgotten I had even signed up for that.

"I know it's short notice," the lady continued, "but do you think you could get to St. Joseph Hospital in a few hours, time is of the essence in this special case."

Luckily I had a long weekend ahead of me and I wasn't working on this particular Friday; it seemed my chores would have to wait. I remembered reading when I signed up as a possible donor that the bone marrow donation often meant life or death for the recipient. "I can be there in an hour," I answered. I would need at least that much time to shower and drive there.

"Perfect," the lady responded. "I'll make the appointment for 9:00 in oncology, just ask for Dr. Cullen."

I hung up the phone and quickly threw myself together and was out the door forty-five minutes later.

I walked in the hospital at nine o'clock on the dot. A friendly volunteer directed me to the third floor to find the oncology unit. As I approached the nurse's station I was greeted by a nurse about my age. "How can I help you?" she offered.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen," I responded.

"Which one?" The nurse smiled back.

"Uhh, there's more than one?" I asked a little confused.

"Yep!" she replied, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his son, Dr. Edward Cullen."

"I'm here for a bone marrow donation, the lady on the phone just said to ask for a Dr. Cullen." I bit my lip anxiously.

"Ok, I'm Angela by the way- sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan," I told her and reached out to shake her hand.

"Okay Bella, why don't you have a seat and I'll find out what's going on." Angela smiled and walked away down the hall.

Not five minutes later Angela reappeared and guided me down a long hallway to an office that had:

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen _

_Pediatric Oncology_

inscribed on the glass door. Angela ushered me in and a stunning, middle-aged gentleman smiled up at me from behind his desk. "No, that's not soon enough," Dr. Cullen said back into the phone. "I need the O.R. by two o'clock." He met my eyes with his shinning blue ones and held up one finger, asking for a moment. I just sat myself down quietly folding my hands in my lap as I looked around the professional office. There were several awards and degrees on the walls, and one degree I recognized the school emblem of Stanford on. That thought made me feel better.

He seemed a little flustered as he let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll take it, please book it under my son, Dr. Edward Cullen. You said O.R. 8 at 2:30?" He nodded his head in confirmation before saying, "thank you," and hanging up. Dr. Cullen stood up and reached over to shake my hand. "Isabella Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, thank you for coming in on such short notice."

"Sure, no problem." I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a smile.

"We normally give more notice to donors, but this is a special circumstance. The family of the recipient and I truly appreciate your flexibility," Dr. Cullen said with sincerity.

"I have a long weekend, so it really is no trouble," I admitted.

"Ahh, well God does work in mysterious ways. I'll cut to the chase Miss Swan."

"Just Bella is fine," I interrupted him.

"Bella," he continued, "my patient is very sick with childhood leukemia- a cancer of the blood. Unfortunately, due to patient confidentially laws, I'm unable to share a whole lot of information." Carlisle paused as he typed away on his lap top computer

"How familiar are you with bone marrow donation," Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Honestly, not at all. I remember when I registered they said they normally do a procedure like donating blood but more complicated- aph-," I stumbled over the term for it.

"Apheresis PBSC donation, yes that is the more common procedure, unfortunately due to my patient's advanced state, I'd prefer an actual marrow donation immediately. Of course this is your option too, if all you will agree to is the apheresis we'll gladly take it and hope it's enough."

I shook my head and stopped him there, "No, no we need to do what's best for her." I don't know why, but I suspected it was a little girl I would be helping and Dr. Cullen didn't correct me otherwise.

"The donation is considered a surgery and averages about sixty to ninety minutes in length. I'm sure we will want to keep you overnight since it will be late in the afternoon by the time you would be done."

I nodded and asked him the lingering question in my head, "How bad is this going to hurt? Not that it will affect my decision, I'll do it regardless."

"It is typically done under general anesthesia- you would be unconscious during the procedure. There will be some weakness and pain afterwards, but we can manage that with medications." I cringed at the memory of the last time I was put under, I puked for days. "You seem distressed by that," the doctor replied to my cringe.

"When I had my tonsils out I was nauseous for days afterwards," I admitted.

"Well, there is an option to do an epidural or spinal block; some doctors will also administer a mild sedative to help put the donor at ease if we do either of those options." Dr. Cullen clicked away on the mouse pad for a few moments on his computer before turning the screen to me.

An animation played on the screen as Dr. Cullen explained, "Once the epidural has taken affect and the area cleaned thoroughly, a hollow needle is inserted on the back side of the hip bone."

I squinted my eyes shut as my stomach flipped. I held out a hand asking him to stop.

"Bella, are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just give me a moment, I'm extremely squeamish."

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault I have a very weak stomach." I opened my eyes to see the computer was back facing the doctor and his eyes were looking at me intently.

"Bella, are there any questions you have for me? I know this is all sudden, but if you're willing, we have an OR booked for you at 2:30." I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw it read 9:20. "We still need to do a full work up, blood tests, urinalysis, chest x-ray, an EKG and prep you- so time is short, but I want to make sure you are comfortable with all of this," he concluded.

"No, I don't have any questions. I think the less I know the better, I trust you and that's all I need." Who wouldn't trust him with his obvious excellent bedside manner?

Dr. Cullen seemed a little distressed by my statement. "Actually, my son Edward will be doing your surgery as I will be attending to the recipient. He is an excellent doctor and you will be in great hands." At that moment there was a knock on the office door.

"Ahh," Dr. Cullen said, "speaking of, Bella, this is my son Dr. Edward Cullen; Edward this is Bella, our donor."

I was utterly speechless. He was like Adonis personified. His defined jaw held a crooked grin; his eyes were forest green and his hair, the most unique shade of copper, looked like he hadn't had time to style it. He walked up and shook my hand confidently then he moved his lab coat back as he rested his hands on his hips.

"So where are we at?" Dr. Edward Cullen enquired in the most handsome voice I had ever heard.

"Bella has agreed to the marrow donation. I tried to give her a run down, but she'd rather not know the details." Carlisle looked to me to confirm.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm very squeamish and really don't need to know anything about incisions, needles and drills unless you want to see how quick you can make me sick." I gave a timid smile.

"She has also had bad reactions to general, you'll probably want to go with an epidural," Carlisle suggested as Edward nodded. "Edward can answer any of your questions, and Bella," Carlisle paused, "thank you again. You're saving her life."


	2. Frequent Flyer

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any associated characters, nor do I have any rights to "Be the Match" or the "National Bone Marrow Registry." No copy right infringement intended.**

**For more information on how you can join the bone marrow registry go to: www(dot)marrow(dot)org**

Frequent Flyer

Edward led me out of the office and down a long hallway as he talked to me. "We're working on a tight schedule so this may all feel a bit rushed, but please say something if you need me to slow down or have a question, alright?"

"Okay," I answered simply.

"We're going to start with a full work up to make sure you're healthy." He opened the door to an exam room and handed me a clip board with a stack of papers.

"I don't think I have my insurance information with me," I admitted, feeling ridiculous for forgetting it in the rush this morning.

"We actually don't need it as everything is covered by the recipient's insurance. This is just the standard health history we need," Dr. Edward Cullen explained. "Fill everything out to the best of your knowledge and a nurse will be by in ten minutes to take your vitals. I'm going to make sure we are booked for the EKG and chest X-Ray, I should be back by the time the nurse finishes." I nodded in acknowledgement and he gave me a smile as he stepped out.

I started on the paperwork- all ten pages of it! The first page was fairly basic: name, address, phone, date of birth, emergency contacts and such. The rest of the pages were all my health history. I listed my past broken bones and when I had my tonsils removed, but most of the questions I was happy to mark with a "no."

Just as I finished, a soft knock sounded on the door, and the friendly nurse I had met before came in. "Hi Bella, are you all done with the paperwork?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all." I handed it back to her as she added her own paper to the top.

"Don't worry," she assured. "Dr. Cullen will follow up with you if he has any questions or concerns. I'm just going to take your vitals real quick, can you step over to the scale for me?"

I readily walked over to the scale and Nurse Angela jotted down my height and weight. Then she had me sit back down in the chair and took my pulse, blood pressure and temperature.

"Alright, now Edward said you were squeamish but I do need to get a blood sample. Would you be more comfortable if I had you lay down on the exam table or are you okay here?"

It wasn't going to help no matter where I was. "Here is fine."

I squinted my eyes shut and let her do her thing while trying to breathe as little as possible. "All done," she said as I opened my eyes and she had thankfully put everything away and a band aid on my arm already. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted.

"Well that's understandable, but Dr. Cullen- both Dr. Cullens for that matter are the best this hospital have, you'll be fine."

"Alright," she said standing up from her stool. "You'll need to take everything off and put this snazzy gown on. Dr. Cullen should be in a in a few moments." Angela left the gown on the exam table and shut the door behind her as she left.

It took me a moment to build up the courage to undress and change into that gown- the thought of Edward seeing me so indecent was unnerving to say the least. I somehow managed though and sat myself on the edge of the exam table dangling my feet over the edge as I nervously twirled my thumbs.

I sat like that for several minutes as the tension built and time passed. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," I managed.

Edward came in and shut the door behind him. He was fully engrossed in what appeared to be my file. He pulled up a stool and rolled it over by the exam table. He was quiet for a few moments as he finished scanning through the documents.

"How are you doing Bella?" he asked kindly with a smile that helped lessen my nerves.

"I'm fine," I replied with only a slight shake in my voice.

"Everything looks good on your history. Looks like you're a frequent flyer- do you have your rewards card with you today? You might be close to earning a free appendectomy."

"I'm chronically clumsy," I joked back, "but hey, I have kept this hospital in business for years, I think you should show some respect to one of your most loyal customers."

"Indeed, I intend give you the best care possible. Any allergies or other ailments I should know about?" he asked, getting back to work.

"None that I know of," I affirmed.

"Alright I'd like to start by listening to your heart and lungs for a few moments." I nodded as he stood up beside me and took the stethoscope from around his neck.

Edward had a quiet way about him that reassured me considerably. He placed one hand on my shoulder as the other moved the stethoscope to various points on my back and asked me to take several deep breaths. Then he moved the stethoscope to my chest and listened to my heart as I tried futilely to slow its now rapid pace.

"All good," he diagnosed. "Can I have you lay back?"

I followed his direction placing my hands at my side as he reached for my abdomen. His cold hands firmly palpated all across my mid-section as he watched my face for any sign of discomfort. Once he was done he helped me sit back up and inspected my eyes, ears and throat.

There was another knock at the door and Edward went to answer it. "The lab results-" Angela handed him another clipboard.

"Thank you Angela." Edward took a moment to review the results as Angela and I waited. "Alright, everything looks great. Let's get this show on the road." Edward glanced down at his watch. "Bella, I'm going to have Angela take you to the X-Ray next, then on to get your EKG, then we'll prep you for surgery. My colleague, Dr. Whitlock, will be our anesthesiologist for today, he'll administer the epidural and we'll go from there."

It was all very real all of the sudden and I was anxious again. "Any questions?" Edward asked. I shook my head _no_, but I think he saw the fear in my eyes. "Bella, you'll be just fine. I'll be there, Angela will be there and Jasper- Dr. Whitlock I mean, he's a hoot, he's got this Southern accent that you won't believe."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Bella," Edward said my name and took my hand, "you're going to look back and laugh at how unnecessarily nervous you are now and best of all, meanwhile you'll be saving a life."

"Okay, let's go." I mustered the courage.


	3. Here You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any associated characters, nor do I have any rights to "Be the Match" or the "National Bone Marrow Registry." No copy right infringement intended.**

**For more information on how you can join the bone marrow registry go to: www(dot)marrow(dot)org**

Here You Are

Only a few hours later Angela was wheeling me into the OR. She helped me up on the firm operation table, and I think my fear doubled in that sterile room.

"I'm just going to hook you up to a few monitors so we can keep an eye on your vitals," Angela explained as she stuck wires on my chest and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm snuggly. "All set, I'll be right back." She smiled reassuringly to me. Angela walked out and I sat back up and tried to reach down to the blanket to pull it up over my legs but couldn't reach with the wires.

"Hello darlin'," a male voice called from the door. "I'm here to be yer best friend." A tall man around the same age as me with dirty blonde hair walked over to my bed and reached the blanket to pull it up over my legs. "Now then, that better darlin'?" he asked me, tucking me in. "I'm Dr. Whitlock, but yer welcome to call me Jasper."

"Hi Jasper." I smiled as I reached out and shook his hand.

"Well alright then, it looks like here we're goin' to do an epidural for a bone marrow harvesting. That's awful sweet of you, giving your bone marrow."

I smiled back at Jasper; he was so laid back and relaxed it rubbed off a little on me. "It's nothing."

"All right sweet thing, you ready for your epidural?" Jasper asked.

I just nodded in response to him. Jasper looked over to the monitors for a moment then looked back to me with a crooked smile. "Here is how this is goin' to go: once I get you into position, I need you to stay very, very still. Now you can still talk to me and just take slow deep breaths. I'm gonna have you roll onto your side away from me." Around this time Angela walked back in and was on the side I was now facing helping with the sheets. "Now curl up into a little ball, pull your knees towards your chest- just like that darlin'. Head down, that's it, now slow breaths and hold still," he directed.

Angela helped hold me even more still as I felt the back of my robe opened. I felt a drape and a cold liquid being applied to sterilize then Jasper warned me a small pinch would be coming to numb the area. I felt some pressure and a little discomfort after that, but all in all, I was surprised by how easy it was.

"All set," Jasper said as he pulled the covers back over me. "We're goin' to give it a few minutes to kick in. In the mean time let's have you roll onto your stomach, hands up by your head, and we'll get you set for the good Dr. Cullen. Angela can you start up Bella on a slow saline drip?"

"Yes doctor," Angela replied.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, knowing that a drip meant another needle.

"I'm 'fraid it is," Jasper said sympathetically back to me. "I'm going to go hunt down Dr. Cullen, we'll be right back." Dr. Whitlock finished setting up drapes over me before leaving.

Angela quietly set up the IV on my left hand as I focused on breathing. A few minutes later Edward and Dr. Whitlock walked back in.

"All ready to go Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked in his confident voice.

"I think so," I replied tentatively.

"You're going to be just fine," he assured. "So tell me Bella," Edward started talking to me while I felt him clean the area on my lower back. "What inspired you to join the registry?"

I felt a little nervous in my current position, and I knew he was trying to distract me. But it wasn't going to work. Two gorgeous doctors, needles, sharp objects and my ass over exposed- there was no comfort for me in this room.

"My mom was diagnosed with cancer a while back," I began, "and I just felt so helpless. I wanted to do something. I cut off my hair and donated it, and I happened to stumble across the registry and decided to do that too. I never thought I would actually match anyone."

"Well it's very lucky for your match that you did. Are you feeling any pain when I do this Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, but I can feel you pressing. Should it hurt?"

"Nope, not at all," he assured. "Okay I'm going to start now, tell me if you feel any pain. Dr. Whitlock is standing by with a mild sedative if we need it, but I think you'll do just fine. I like talking with you," Edward admitted.

I blushed a little at his admission. I liked talking to him too. Nurse Angela was standing opposite of Dr. Cullen while Dr. Whitlock was up by my shoulders keeping an eye on the monitor and me.

"So when you're not workin' or giving so much of yourself, what kind of things do you do in your spare time darlin?" Dr. Whitlock made small talk with me.

"I like to read," I replied. "I also like to cook and go out to the movies."

"Seen any good ones recently?" Angela chimed in.

"Some vampire movie, it was good, not as good as the books," I replied.

"They never are," Angela joked back.

"I'm not even going to go there," Edward cut us off. "I meant to ask you, do you have someone picking you up tomorrow morning? A boyfriend?" I felt his fingers pressing on my hip bone.

I instantly got the perception he was trying to find out if I had a boyfriend. "No," I responded. "I was thinking of calling my roommate. No boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me? A girl like you that is not only beautiful but such a pure soul? Men!" Edward said exasperated.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before I decided to speak up. "So you work with your dad? That has to be strange."

"Carlisle is my adopted father actually. He took me in when I was thirteen, best thing that ever happened in my life," Edward replied confidently.

"I thought he seemed a bit young to have a full grown son already," I observed. "So did you always want to be a doctor like him?"

"No, I had a rebellious period when I wanted to be concert pianist. But I eventually came around and decided to attend medical school."

"Concert pianist? Wow that must have been a hard stage for your parents to manage! I'm sure Carlisle's glad you turned away from that dark path," I joked.

"Dad was relieved to say the least, but we all have our rebellious periods I suppose. What was yours?" Edward asked as he continued to work away. I could hear the adoration for his father in his voice.

I could feel pressure around the area he was working in and the occasional harder push, but I was fairly relaxed I was through it all. "During high school one of the neighbor boys convinced me to help rebuild a couple motorcycles; then he taught me to ride."

"You ride?" Dr. Whitlock interjected excitedly.

"Only once; I crashed and broke my leg. I gave up my dream of the open road. I decided to become an English Literature Teacher and here I am." _Laying out on an operating table with a beautiful doctor cutting into my rump_ I continued the train of thought in my head.

"And here you are," Edward acknowledged. "Okay, this may be a little scary. I know you don't want a lot of information but I don't want to startle you either. I'm going to go into the bone now, you're going to feel a lot of pressure and maybe even hear a little grinding noise. Just keep talking to us, try to relax," he instructed.

_Grinding noise?_ I thought to myself. I moaned a little when I felt the extra pressure he was talking about. It didn't hurt, but it was scary as hell.

"You're doin' well, Bella," Dr. Whitlock tried to assure me.

But I didn't feel like I was doing well. Dr. Cullen was hand screwing a sharp instrument into my bone, I couldn't see it, but I knew it none the less. No, I wasn't okay with this. "Where do you teach at darlin'?" Dr. Whitlock tried to distract me again.

I knew my heart was racing and I was starting to tremble a little. "Come on sweet thing, focus back here, come back to me," he encouraged.

"Santiago High Scho-ol," I finally managed to stutter out.

"Good girl, how long have you worked there?"

There was even more pressure applied to my hip and I gasped a little in how disturbing it all felt. "It's ok darlin', I'm goin' to help you out. Nothin' to be afraid of," he trailed off as I saw him grab a syringe with a pale white liquid. He quickly attached the syringe to my IV and pushed some of the milky substance in. I watched in disgust as it flowed into my hand.

The affect was fairly quick. Everything seemed to slow down and I wasn't so scared anymore. I was aware of what was going on still, but I really didn't care.

"He's got good stuff there, huh Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Good stuff," I mumbled back to him.

The three of them all chucked at my response. They continued working and Edward continued talking to me though I wasn't really coherent enough to carry any quality conversation.

What seemed like only a little while later Dr. Cullen was pulling up the sheets over me. I was starting to come back around to full reality and out of the drug induced twilight.

"We're all done, Bella," Dr. Whitlock assured me as I was being moved out of the OR. "Edward has gone to deliever the bone marrow. You did great."

Jasper walked away after we got to the recovery area, but Angela stayed with me a while longer. "All right Bella, you're going to stay here for a little while with Nurse Lauren then you'll be moved to your room and Dr. Cullen will be by to check on you."

"Thank you Angela," I managed to mumble.

"My pleasure, I'll see you again later."

I laid there on my tummy for a while as the drugs continued to wear off and the world around me became more pronounced. I was tired and felt a little sickly. A nurse eventually came by and disturbed the little rest I was managing to get. "Ohh, you need to be lying on your back!" she exclaimed.

I tried to roll over at her direction, but the movement sent sharp pains through my hips. The second I reached a lying position on my back the throbbing began. "It really hurts like this," I admitted, hating to complain. "Can I lay on my side please?" I pleaded.

Nurse Lauren let out an exasperated breath, "No, I'll get you something for the pain I guess."

She rolled her eyes as she turned away and walked out of my partially curtained area. I squirmed a little trying to find a comfortable position, but I was unsuccessful.

I lay there like that for at least ten more minutes before I happened to see another nurse walk by. Normally I wasn't one to complain, but with feeling crappy and in pain I decided to speak up, "Umm excuse me, Nurse?"

This blonde nurse let out a sigh like Lauren's as she came over to my bed. "What?"

"Umm, the other nurse, Nurse Lauren, was going to get me something for the pain, but I think if I just could roll on my side I'd be okay."

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "If you want to lie on your side then lie on your side, I don't care. You need me to get an orderly in here to roll you over?"

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows at her abrasiveness. Once she left, I managed to get back on my side and hoped nurse Lauren didn't catch me.

Nurse Lauren never came back and I can't say I was all that disappointed. I don't know how long I laid there, but it was Nurse Angela who finally came to my rescue.

"Bella, are you alright?" She glanced at the monitors as she entered my room.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered her tentatively.

"Your blood pressure and pulse are up a little high. Are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah, it feels like I have the flu. I'm tired and achy, but it's better when I'm not on my back though." I hoped she wouldn't make me roll over or anything.

"The flu like symptoms are normal and I'm afraid you might feel a little under the weather for the next few days. Let's get you to a more private room where you can be more comfortable," Angela suggested.

**Author's Note: Reviews are the best, won't you share your thoughts! Thanks!**


	4. A Gerber Daisy Kind of Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any associated characters, nor do I have any rights to "Be the Match" or the "National Bone Marrow Registry." No copy right infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: After this chapter there is only the Epilogue left, I know it's over too soon! But I warned you it was a short story. Hope you've enjoyed so far. I had someone ask if I have personal experience with this and the answer is no. I did do my homework on this one, so hopefully it's mostly accurate. I am on the registry though, so that much is true! Thanks for your kind reviews!**

**For more information on how you can join the bone marrow registry go to: www(dot)marrow(dot)org**

A Gerber Daisy Kind of Girl

It was a private room that Angela wheeled me into. She propped pillows around my legs and on my side so I could comfortably lay in peace. She gave me more pain medication and turned down the lights so I could rest.

"Alright Bella, this is the call button if you need anything. I'll be back with Edward to check on you in a little why. Try to rest."

I managed to mumble some sort of response before slipping into peaceful sleep.

"She didn't look well in recovery. Nurse Lauren was on duty today." Angela's voice echoed softly in my head.

"If I had known, I would have insisted you go with her," Edward replied.

"Everything looks good now," Angela said.

I opened my eyes and squinted a little at the change in light, though it wasn't all that bright. "Bella, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"A little better," I answered him in a raspy voice.

Edward started checking me over as Angela took a few notes. Once he was finished checking the bandages, he helped prop some pillows underneath me so I could lie comfortably on my back.

"How do you feel about steak, Bella?" Edward randomly asked me.

"I, uhh, I like steak, but I'm not real hungry right now," I admitted.

"I'm off in thirty minutes, but I'd love to bring you dinner later tonight. The menu here sucks, to be quite honest, and steak would be good for you- high in iron. Would that be alright with you?"

As if I was going to turn him down! "Absolutely! Medium- well please."

"Got it, I'll see you later tonight Bella. It's been a pleasure."

"Ohh wait, Dr. Cullen?"

"Just Edward is fine," he replied. I noticed Angela had made her way out of the room now.

"Edward," I pronounced his name. "How is she?" I hoped he would know I was referring to my recipient.

"Carlisle was going to start the transfusion later this evening. You, beautiful young lady, should get some rest. Don't hesitate to call a nurse if you need anything- I promise the ones on this floor are more like Angela."

"Okay, thanks Dr.- I mean Edward."

"See you in a little while." Edward dimmed back down the lights before stepping out of my room.

I didn't need the nurses as it turned out, though they came by to check on me every once in a while anyways. I took a moment to call my roommate, and tell her what was going on and where I was. She promised to be here first thing tomorrow morning to pick me up.

A petite nurse came in a little while later to check on me as I was flipping through channels on the TV. "Hi, I'm Alice. Angela had to head out for the evening, but she asked me to swing by and take special care of you."

"Ohh, Angela was so sweet. I think I'm doing okay though," I replied back, relieved by the fact this nurse was sent by Angela.

"Well of course you're doing ok, you had Dr. Cullen. Either one is a winner. Speaking of winner, I hear he's coming back with some dinner for you."

"Yeah, he's bringing me steak." I had a hard time disguising my excitement.

"Well, what do you say we get you cleaned up a little?" she offered.

Alice had got me a decent looking night gown so I didn't have to face Edward in the "unattractive-rump-revealing-smock" as Alice called it. She helped me wash up a little, though a shower would have been even better. By the time she was done, I had nice waves back in my hair, a clean face and even a little eye shadow and mascara- though that's as far as I let her go.

She was delightful and I hoped I would see her again- and Angela for that matter. When Edward came back, I was sitting comfortably on top of the sheets and had turned on several lights so he wouldn't think he was disturbing me. I knew it was him knocking softly on the door.

"Come in," I beckoned. Edward walked in wearing simple jeans and a black T-shirt that looked way too good on him. He carried in his left hand a white paper take out bag and in his other 2 bouquets of flowers. A sly grin travelled across his face as our eyes met.

"You strike me as a Gerber Daisy kind of girl, so I thought you might like these," Edward set up a vase with water and placed the strikingly beautiful, colorful daises inside it. "And these are from an anonymous person , she choose them off the internet herself." Edward set up another vase that had a variety of flowers, all in different colors. There were pink carnations, yellow roses, white lilies, and a couple red daises.

"How is the sweetheart?" I asked him.

"So far so good, but you didn't hear it from me. You know we're not supposed to share much information, even if both parties are so willing."

"Will I be able to meet her?"

"Technically not for a year, but if you two just _happen_ to cross paths, say, somewhere here in the hospital, well that would be accidental, right?"

"I am pretty accident prone," I admitted. "So, what did you bring me?"

"New York strip steak, steamed veggies, and mash potatoes- and dessert."

"Sounds perfect." It really did, I was very hungry and I recognized the box the food was in. This wasn't a cheap restaurant.

We ate and chatted about so many things. It was hours later when a nurse came in to kick out Edward saying it was past visiting hours. "I'm a doctor, visiting hours don't apply," he objected to the friendly nurse.

"You're a doctor and you know better. You drilled into her ass today, give the girl a break."

We laughed at her as she scooted him out of the room. "You do need your rest, anything I can get you before I leave?"

"When will I see you again?" If it wasn't before I would be discharged, I was preparing myself to ask him for his number. I'd never asked a guy for his number before.

"Tomorrow morning, my rotation starts at 8; I'll be by before 9 to sign your discharge."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Bella."

"You too Edward, thank you." Edward leaned down to me to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and stared into my eyes, seeming to decide something before moving it to meet my lips with a gentle kiss.

My heart skipped a beat as I felt his soft, yet strong lips meld into mine. It ended all too soon as Edward pulled away and gave me that adorable crooked smile.

"Good night, Bella."

Edward walked out of the room and switched off the lights on his way out.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any associated characters, nor do I have any rights to "Be the Match" or the "National Bone Marrow Registry." No copy right infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: This is it, thanks for coming along!**

**For more information on how you can join the bone marrow registry go to: www(dot)marrow(dot)org**

Epilogue

The day I saved a stranger's life was the day my life was forever changed.

Looking back on that day, it was maybe one of the most significant days of my life. It was the day I saved a life, and it was the day I started living.

Edward came back the next morning, as promised and released me from the hospital. I gave him my phone number, my facebook name, my email and even home address. There was no way I was letting him go. I hoped I didn't seem too desperate. Then he gave me all the above of his contact information and added in his twitter account. Guess I wasn't the only desperate one.

A sweet looking little girl in a wheelchair was in the hallway as I left. I knew who she was instantly as she seemed to brighten up at the sight of all my flowers.

"That's her, that's her," she squealed.

"Now, now Emily, you remember what Dr. Cullen said, it's a secret," the mother scolded only half heartedly as she gave me a meaningful look.

I gave Emily one of the daises Edward had given me. What do you say to the girl whose life you saved? And what does the girl whose life you saved say to you? The answer is nothing, not yet at least, not here. We both understood each other on some level. She smelled the daisy and gave me a smile- that said it all.

Edward checked on me regularly after I had been released from the hospital. It was a rough week that followed. I finally made it back to work on Wednesday, only barely so.

Life got back to normal, only better. Edward and I went out often. It seemed we both had stumbled into each other's lives at the perfect moment. Some would call it fate, I think that belittles it. The circumstances that brought Edward and I together where a chain of events set in motion by decisions we'd each made in life: Edward's decision to follow in his father's noble footsteps, making a living of helping people and my decision to sign up for the bone marrow registry and to go through with the donation.

They say that a patient seeking a non-related donor in the registry has a 1 in 20,000 chance at matching the donor. I was that one for Emily. That is not fate; that was destiny.

Some would say that a happily ever after is even more rare. I would disagree.

The End


End file.
